


У ее поцелуев привкус человечины

by Lori_Jane



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Рокси внедряется в «Золотой круг» и получает больше внимания со стороны Поппи, чем нужно





	У ее поцелуев привкус человечины

Поппи и Рокси никогда не завтракают вместе и никогда не обедают порознь. Вообще, они много чего делают вдвоем, завтрак — это скорее исключение из правил.

Например, они спят в одной постели вот уже три месяца.

Это самые долгие девяносто дней в жизни Рокси, и дело даже не в том, что секс с женщинами для нее в новинку, не в том, что Поппи — самая опасная женщина на планете.

Дело в этих обедах, в шикарных мясных блюдах, от которых по понятным причинам нельзя отказаться и есть которые тоже по-хорошему нельзя.

У человечины нет особого узнаваемого привкуса, но нетрудно догадаться, что ничего другого из мяса в «Стране Поппи» не подают, очень уж хозяйка любит животных и не любит людей. Тем удивительнее, что она подпустила к себе Рокси.

Иногда Рокси думает, что оказалась даже слишком близко.

Поппи властная и требовательная что в жизни, что в сексе. Ей нравится экспериментировать и балансировать на грани между запрещенным и дозволенным. А еще она не понимает слова «нет».

Сегодня — не исключение.

— Доверься мне, — шепчет Поппи, заставляя Рокси лечь на спину и подтянуть колени к подбородку.

Рокси улыбается вместо ответа, мысленно считая до ста, ожидая чего угодно. Но Поппи лишь целует ее клитор, настойчиво поглаживая руками внутреннюю сторону бедер. Это очень приятно, отрицать нет смысла.

Рокси позволяет себе расслабиться.

Поппи продолжает ласкать клитор уже пальцем и вдруг прижимается губами к анусу Рокси. Это неожиданно — она вздрагивает, — но не неприятно, совсем наоборот.

Одно знакомое наслаждение накладывается на новое, и Рокси не может сдержаться и стонет, сжимает в ладонях красную простыню, отчего-то думая о том, что происходящее похоже скорее на эротический фильм, чем на реальность.

Поцелуи и прикосновения языка смещаются то на клитор и половые губы, то снова на анус. А потом Рокси перестает понимать, что именно происходит.

Ей потребуется время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Ты вкусная, щеночек, — улыбается Поппи, облизывая губы. Ее помада даже не смазалась. — Так бы и съела.

От этих слов по спине Рокси пробегает неприятный холодок.

Ведь все еще может кончиться тем, что ее подадут Поппи под чесночным соусом с гарниром из риса.


End file.
